


Choice of Weapon

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angry Sex, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to kill a man.</p><p>For Smirra, who gave me the prompt "angry sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice of Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smirra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smirra/gifts).



.

The impact left Bodie stunned, choking on the dust exploding from the old plaster wall. Then Doyle’s weight hit Bodie’s chest, his forearm crossing Bodie’s windpipe.

“You stupid reckless bastard! I should kill you myself, save them the trouble.”

Bodie thought he might be hallucinating from oxygen starvation as Doyle kissed him, the dust grating against his lips as Ray’s hand fumbled with Bodie’s flies, Doyle’s calloused palm on Bodie’s cock forcing him to a brutal climax.

 

Bodie sagged against the wall as Ray wordlessly walked away, slowly licking his fingers.

There’s more than one way to kill a man.

 

.


End file.
